Ghash
Ghash'Straczynski, J. Michael (2009). ''The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume One Disc Five, "Slimer, Come Home" Script p. 5. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "As one ghost, who for our purposes we will call GHASH -- a really twisted, sinister, crazed-looking ghost, scary looking in a dark, half-mad sort of way -- looks OS, then points at the whirling trash cans." (also known as '''Mr. Ugly)Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Come Home" (1986) (DVD ts. 19:07-19:09). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Now for Mister Ugly himself --" is a massive poltergeist who wears a ghostly trench coat accompanied by a top hat. History Primary Canon After three nights in a row, coincidentally culminating on Winston Zeddemore's birthday, the Ghostbusters encountered Ghash, leader of a group of poltergeists. By feeding on the lesser entities, Ghash was able to increases his P.K.E. and gain the ability to roam. Due to a mishap at Winston's party, Slimer left the Firehouse and followed several entities to Ghash. He soon absorbed all of these entities to become unstoppable. The Ghostbusters adjusted their equipment to focus primarily on Slimer's unique frequency of 500,000 Mega Hertz and extract him from Ghash. They were then able to trap him and place him in the Containment Unit. Secondary Canon IDW Comics Ghash haunted the Bronx Zoo. One night, he appeared in the Congo Gorilla Forest exhibit in the southwest section of the zoo. The Extreme Ghostbusters were called in to deal with him. Garrett Miller grandstanded the others and engaged Ghash alone. Ghash blocked the single Proton Stream. He was alarmed by something and flew away. Soon after, Proteus arrived. Physical Description Ghash is a pale-skinned ghost wearing a black trench coat and top hat. His demeanor appears to be an odd combination of qualities, such as Dracula, The Grim Reaper, and a wheat harvester. In the opening sequence for Extreme Ghostbusters, Ghash has an altered appearance: his coat and top hat are colored red, his skin is colored yellow, his teeth appear different, and his nose is brown. Personality When large groups of ghosts band together for threatening haunts and chaos, there is always one that stands out and leads the pack. Ghash had the proper personality and appearance for this specific role. Even though he was an evil being that cared for nothing more than immense power, he gave lost ghosts like Slimer a false sense of security and a feeling of being wanted. Powers Spectral Absorption: Ghash's signature trait was the ability to absorb other spectral entities by consuming them though a living whirlwind of ectoplasm, which resembles a massive mouth, in the middle of his torso.Straczynski, J. Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume One Disc Five, "Slimer, Come Home" Script p. 28. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "As part of Ghash's ectoplasmic self begin to virtually unwind, to unspool, forming a small, (un)living whirlwind of ectoplasm, his features visible at its summit." The more entities Ghash absorbed, the bigger and stronger he became. Once a ghost was inside Ghash, they would weaken as their powers were drained until there was nothing left. After he consumed the other members of his "Ghost Gang", he could: Lasers: Ghash demonstrated his powers by shooting beams from his eyes. Superhuman Strength: He was able to crush through the roof as he got larger. Telekinesis: He used his telekinetic abilities to control floorboards and disarming the Ghostbusters by removing their Proton Packs and tossing them to the other side of the room. Ghash also became a Roamer, he was no longer fixed to one location as a standard poltergeist is. Name The name Ghash comes from the Storyboards and Script files for the episode "Slimer, Come Home" provided in Volume One, Disc Five of The Real Ghostbusters Dvd Box Set. Trivia *In Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2, Ghash's appearance is based on the version that appeared in the Extreme Ghostbusters title sequence. *Ghash makes a non-canon cameo on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2. *Ghash appears on the IDW Convention Variant cover of 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters. Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"Slimer, Come Home" **Ghash was the main enemy. Throughout the episode, he showed the members of his Ghost Gang how to properly scare people, and gave Slimer a place when he left the Firehouse. *"Xmas Marks the Spot" **As a cameo in the Containment Unit. He lunges at Egon when he tries to free the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future. *"Sticky Business" **As a cameo in the Containment Unit. He attempted to absorb Slimer while he was looking for the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Extreme Ghostbusters *Opening and closing credits,"Flasher Ghost XBG Main Title" Fil Barlow deviantArt 8/14/12 but was not featured in any episodes. **Ghash retains his original appearance in the end credits. It is likely that Ghash wasn't featured in any episodes because he was a more minor adversary of the Ghostbusters. Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #2 References Gallery Primary Canon Ghash6.png|Ghash Laughing. Ghash7.png|Ghash consuming other ghosts. Ghash8.png|Ghash breaking through the roof of the old building. Ghash9.png|Ghash shooting Lazers from his eyes. MrUgly02.png|Ghash antagonizing victims. Ghash05.png|As seen in "Xmas Marks the Spot" 013-11.png|As seen in "Xmas Marks the Spot" 013-12.png|As seen in "Xmas Marks the Spot" Ghash04.png|As seen in "Sticky Business" GnashStickyBusiness.jpg|As seen in "Sticky Business" ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence46.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence47.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro GhashEGBIntro01.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro Secondary Canon GhashGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 GhashGetReal02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 GhashGetReal03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 GhashGetReal04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 GhashGetReal05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 GhashGetReal06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 GhashVictorTStickCrossingOverIssue2CoverB.jpg|Non-Canon cameo on cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 Non Canon Images provided by Paul Rudoff with permission from Nora Salisbury of The Ghostbusters Fan Forum, co-run with the late Doreen Mulman EGB Fil Barlow Art - Main Title Flasher Ghost.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters main title concept art Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:EGB Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:GBW Characters